


(don't) think about it

by a_written_dream



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e09 The Road Trip, Pre-Relationship, gratuitious use of italics and emphasis bacause i can, he tries not to think about it, jake is confused and isn't sure he's as over amy as he thought, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_written_dream/pseuds/a_written_dream
Summary: Most of the time, Jake didn't think about it. But sometimes he couldn't help himself.–Or: Jake wasn't sure his feelings for Amy were entirely in the past.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez – mentioned
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	(don't) think about it

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the tense in this from present to past and it reads _so much better_. Don't be afraid to deviate from habits sometimes kids
> 
> Also first Peraltiago fic so that's exciting!!

Most of the time, Jake didn’t think about it.

It’s not that he _hadn’t_ thought about it, because oh boy had he. Those first couple of days after the trip upstate, the days after he found out, it was all he could think about. _Amy Santiago liked him back_ , romantic stylez. If that wasn’t one hell of an ego boost, Jake didn’t know what was. It made him feel all giddy and proud and unreasonably confident at first, like he’d just found out he was the winner to some spectacular contest he’d been trying to win for years (which: wasn’t he, in a way?). _Amy had liked him_ , like _like_ liked him. She even broke up with her stupid boring boyfriend because of him! (He wasn’t so naïve or arrogant as to think that was the _only_ reason though, and he wouldn’t have wanted to ruin a good relationship for Amy, but Teddy really was boring and she deserved a thousand times better.)

After they got back to Brooklyn he lived on that high the three following days, unreasonably happy for someone who found out his old (was it really? It didn’t always _feel_ old. He told himself it _was_ ) crush, who had rejected him twice, had actually return _ed_ – past tense important – his feelings, when he already had a hot-ass girlfriend, and was, as thus, unavailable. It wasn’t like anything could happen, even with the newfound knowledge of _requited_. And it wasn’t like Jake _wanted_ anything to happen, anyway. He was perfectly happy with Sophia.

Right?

He forced himself to stop thinking about it a week after the trip when he’d spent the past four days questioning every single decision he’d ever made, in particular those involving Amy and Sophia. Thinking about it just made him confused, and that giddy high had been replace with a, not at all as fun, anxious doubt. So he stopped thinking about it, put it in one of the boxes inside his head that he never looks at and left it there. He was happy with Sophia – she was awesome, funny, hot, they had a bunch of stuff in common, and they had fun together. What more could Jake have asked for?

And it wasn’t like he still liked Amy. They were just friends; any feelings between them were in the past. So he didn’t think about it.

But sometimes he couldn’t help himself. Sometimes he couldn’t help but glance over their shared desks at her while she worked, let his eyes linger just a little too long on her proud and satisfied grin when she caught the bad guy first, watch her back as she ordered the squad another round at Shaw’s, and he wondered, was it really all in the past?

Sometimes he couldn’t help but hope that it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr @ [a-written-dream](https://a-written-dream.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
